


When Tweek Got It Stuck

by Rytherlover



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Sorry Tweek, Tweek is just trying to get dicked down, Vibrators, exploring body, here it is, implied blowjob, no one asked for this but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23402611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rytherlover/pseuds/Rytherlover
Summary: Tweek is trying to get himself more experienced in the bedroom when Craig interrupts his session causing plenty of havoc.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 6
Kudos: 284





	When Tweek Got It Stuck

Tweek had been dating Craig Tucker for five years now and the furthest they gone as a couple is making out and the humping of each other to get off. Tweek has been getting more frustrated during their makeout sessions, he wanted Craig to take his virginity, but he also knew that if he were to try and have sex with him right now, Tweek wouldn't be able to take that.

So in his crusade to try and get dicked down, Tweek has ordered a small vibrator to try and get him started and loosened up. Ordering it was awkward, the blonde could barely look at all of the listings for the different types of things that were on this site. There were butt plugs that looked like tails and a 19 inch dildo.

"Who's using a 19 inch dildo?" Tweek muttered quietly to himself in complete horror

Craig who was sitting at the blonde's desk doing his homework turned in his swivel chair and stared at his boyfriend with big eyes "What did you just say?"

The blonde's eyes looked over at his boyfriend and felt his heart start to race, looking up potential things to prep yourself for sex with said boyfriend wasn't the best of Tweek's ideas. 

"GAH! N-Nothing! I just was um watching this video with a-" Tweek looked around the room searching for ideas and found his Pokemon poster "with a guy talking about Dittos! You know the Pokemon that's purple a-a-and his is 19 inches!" Tweek smiled at his boyfriend, but the smile looked more like a wince than anything else.

Craig stared at his boyfriend with a scrutinizing glare before he shrugged and turned back around "Whatever you say babe"

The blonde let out a sigh and closed his phone for the rest of the time they were hanging out, he didn't need Craig knowing he was trying to buy sex toys. He especially didn't need Craig asking why he was buying sex toys. Although Craig should be able to take a guess as to why Tweek would be buying such. 

But a week later the package came at the worst time possible, the gang (Craig, Clyde, Token and Jimmy) had been hanging out at Tweek house, or more specifically his room, when the doorbell rang. Tweek being the host told everyone to wait upstairs while he answered the door, the person at the door almost gave him a heart attack when they (in Tweek's opinion) shouted the name of the sex company's name as the door opened

"Eh hello" Tweek said looking at the man at the door with a nervous smile 

"Hi! I'm from Kinky Friends!" The man had a big smile on his face "Are you Mr. Tweak?" The worker at the door asked

Tweek immediately put a hand over the delivery man's mouth "SHUSH!" Tweek looked up the stairs for any incoming friends before he removed his hand and said a meek "Yes, I'm Mr. Tweak" 

"Alright here's your vibrator!" The worker said cheerfully and handed Tweek a small cardboard box with the company of the places logo on it.

The blonde snatched the package immediately holding it close to him "GAH! Keep your voice down! Now leave!" Tweek whisper yelled at the man and then closed the door hurriedly and then put his back to it looking at the box with a small amount of relief. "Phew" 

"Hey, what's in the box?" Clyde said coming down from the stairs

Tweek immediately threw the box across the room into the dining area "W-What box?"

Clyde stared at his friend with wide eyes and started to sputter "Uh th-the package you just had in your hands then you just threw it over-"

Tweek covered Clyde's mouth with a finger "Shhh Clyde, this is not the box your are looking for"

"Did you just try to jedi mind trick me?"

"Just go the hell back upstairs Clyde!" The blonde finally said pushing the brunette back up the stairs

"Hey! W-Wait I was supposed to get everyone more soda!"

Tweek kept pushing Clyde up the stairs "I'll g-get them! Just go"

The boy finally went up the stairs and Tweek looked around the dinning room to see where the package he threw went. "Oh shit. Where did it go?" the blonde whispered to himself

Tweek got on all floors to look under any and all surfaces for the now missing package, Tweek saw the package under the dinner table and slid underneath a chair to go get it.

"Ah Finally I got it!" Tweek had the box in hands and felt a sigh of relief leave his body, now all he had to do is get out from under the table and hide the package. Except Tweek didn't get to get off that easy, no of course not. The blonde went to back out of the chair he wiggled underneath to get the package, but he found he was stuck.

"Of fucking course" Tweek started to struggle against the floor trying to go backwards again "Why couldn't I j-just pull the chair out then go under the t-table like a normal person?" the blonde huffed

The blonde let out a loud yelp as a hand landed on his leg which stopped him from struggling and pulled him harshly from underneath the table. Tweek looked up at his savoir and found an unamused Craig.

"Honey" Craig said very low and slow, he held his nose bridge between his fingers looking frustrated at the blonde. "Why are you underneath the table? And why is Clyde upstairs saying that you are throwing packages around? Overall, you've been acting weird all day"

Tweek swallowed as he looked between the packages in his hands and his boyfriend "Um, you see I-" Tweek bit his lips trying to think of another way out of this bad situation "I-I-I had a muscle spasm!" Tweek slowly got up and put the package behind his back 

"Yeah a muscle spasm. I had way too much uh c-coffee this morning. So yeah. T-That's all and I thought I saw my shoe under the table" The blonde gave that same wince of a smile that he gave the last time he was caught in a bad situation by his boyfriend. 

Craig gave him a suspicious glare before shrugging coming closer to the blonde that was pressed against the dinning room table. "I told you not to drink so much in the mornings. It wrecks your whole day" Craig ruffled Tweek's hair giving the blonde a small kiss before he went off to the kitchen to grab sodas for the guys. 

"Sorry to worry you" Tweek said in return watching as Craig retreated upstairs. The small male pulled the package back out in front of him with a smile "Finally" 

Now here Tweek was, Saturday night, when he was sure for a fact the house was going to be empty. His parent were on a coffee retreat and Craig was out with the gang so no possibility of him coming in his room to try and makeout since his parent's were gone. 

The blonde was ready to start experimenting. 

The blonde went under his bed and pulled out the device that has caused him so much trouble. Tweek took a breath as he pulled out the package and he stood up and sat on his bed, he placed the package down carefully looking at it with caution. This thing had been through a lot, meaning thrown around the room and stuffed into the chimney to keep his parent's from finding it the night he got it. Tweek walked to his desk and pulled out scissors then walked back to his bed and sat in front of the package.

The blonde opened the package slowly with the scissors and unfolded the cardboard, when he opened it there was bubble wrap and the two items he ordered. A vibrator and lube. The blonde felt fearful nerves bundling up in his stomach, but he also felt himself getting aroused at the thought of being able to play with the new things he ordered.

Tweek pulled the lube and vibrator out of the box and placed them down on the bed, the blonde then kicked the cardboard box off the bed. Tweek sat up straight feeling nervous and unsure what to do first. 

Tweek started by unbuttoning his pants and taking them off, the blonde was once again left unsure of what he should do. He felt himself getting hard, but that wasn't going to be the point of this masturbation session. The blonde then pushed his boxers down and looked down at himself feeling awkward, but the point was to feel more comfortable with himself and being sexual as a whole. Tweek made himself take a deep breath to try and calm himself.

"Okay I got this" the blonde said to himself and he took the vibrator in hand and looked at the device. It was kinda ironic how cute and small the blue thing was based on the fact that right now, it was terrifying to the blonde. Tweek bit his lip and looked towards the lube on his nightstand, he grabbed the bottle and squirted some onto his fingers and hesitantly reached his slick fingers towards his hole.

He hissed at the cold feeling of the lube against his untouched anus, the blonde winced as he started to poke at the ring of muscle. It didn't exactly hurt, but it wasn't very pleasant either. The blonde looked towards his vibrator as he kept one finger in himself, maybe it would feel better if he used the small device? Tweek decided after he got used to the fingers he would use the blue object.

The blonde continued to play with himself on the one finger, not that he had to be quiet, but the blonde tried his best not to make noise. The noises that were currently trying to come out of his mouth were nothing short of embarrassing, especially when he added the second finger. The high whine he let out made his cheeks twinge in embarrassment.

After ten minutes of playing with his fingers and finally getting three deep inside of him, he was moaning mess. The blonde no longer tried to hide the soft noises he was making, he was making loud moans that bounced off the walls in his room and echoed back into his ears that only made him more aroused. His back was arched and his toes were going into the mattresses he tried to get more of something. Anything.

The blonde wanted more. The blonde looked over to his blue friend with hungry eyes and grabbed onto it with such fervor the blonde actually had to stop a moment to make himself calm down.

The blonde withdrew his fingers from himself with a groan that sounded like a wounded animal. Tweek had the vibrator in hand and turned the head of the device, it immediately started buzzing.

Tweek felt dangerous, the device had so much power despite being so small, it had two settings on and off. And when it was on. It was on. 

The device vibrated without holding back and the blonde slowly brought it down to his aching hole, as soon as it made contact the blonde had to pull it away with a yelp. The feeling was too intense for him and he pulled it away, the blonde tried it around other parts of his body to test it out more. He put it against his nipples and he squeaked out a pathetic yelp, but he didn't take a minute to dwell on the feeling as he moved the vibrator further down south. He basked in the feeling of it on his stomach before he touched it to the head of his cock. The feeling hit hard and the blonde half screamed at the feeling of the vibrations on his dick. He pulled it away as his hole started to feel empty, Tweek then tried again with his ass and this time he worked up to it. Not actually putting the device against his ass he made small circles around the area. Tweek whined and finally decided he needed to have something back inside him. The vibrator hit against his hole again and Tweek half shrieked, the feeling was just as intense, but the intensity was more bearable. The blonde kept the tip on the rim of his hole and felt himself shake a bit before he gently started to penetrate himself with the small pill.

Then a loud smack on the window next to his bed caused Tweek to startle and the vibrator was pushed all the way inside of him. The blonde let out a shriek of pleasure at the new placement of the device and a shriek of fear at the loud slam at the window. Tweek pulled his blankets up to his chest and opened his curtains to see his boyfriend in his window.

This so was not a good time

Tweek sat up straight in the bed and unhatched the window out of habit. He had to bite back a moan as the device only continued its pursuit on his insides. The blonde saw his boyfriend about to crawl in through the window but Tweek tried to stop him by holding his window closed. "W-What a-are you d-doing h-here?"

Craig lifted a brow at his blonde "Not happy to see me?"

"N-No I a-am, but d-don't c-come in I-I'm ACk!" Tweek gripped at the bed sheets so hard it was almost painful and arched his back a bit "I'm s-sick"

Craig furrowed his brows at his boyfriend and took a close look at him, his shirt was unbuttoned except for a few middle ones exposing his chest and he looked kinda wrecked. His cheeks were flushed bright red and his eyes had this look in them that Craig hadn't really seen from Tweek before, but the look made Craig's blood run down south. Despite Craig's new problem occurring below his belt he still prodded at his boyfriend feeling worried for the blonde.

"What's wrong? You were fine earlier weren't you" Craig said watching as Tweek's hand that was on the window left and clutched the blanket between his legs and the boy let out a sound that made Craig feel like a damn animal. 

"N-Nothing I-I jussst don't feel w-well" Tweek almost bit his lip hard enough to draw blood just to try and keep in his moans

"You're not fine. I'm coming in" 

"S-Stop! Nnng ah! D-Don't! You should g-go home, I'll g-get you sick" Tweek said as his boyfriend sat in front of him on his bed. The blonde could feel his eyes watering about the situation he felt so turned on and hot at the thought Craig was right here, sitting and watching him with a vibrator up his ass and he had no idea, but the blonde also felt embarrassed and guilty for all the same reasons.

Craig put his hand to Tweek's forehead, Tweek moaned against the cool hand touching him. Craig just looked at his boyfriend with wide eyes "Tweek, you're burning up"

Tweek shook his head and used his feet to try and push himself back away from Craig, but his back hit his bed board and the boy stopped trying to back up "N-Nothing I just need some t-time-AH" the blonde flung his head back and gripped the sheets at his sides as he felt himself getting closer "I need this out" the blonde tried to only murmur this to himself, but his voice came out in a shrill. 

Craig furrowed his brows deeper with confusion and worry as he watched the blonde convulse, Craig put a hand on Tweek cheek. The blonde let out a deep and shaky sigh closing his eyes at the hand on him and pushed his face into Craig's hand the way an animal that wanted to be pet would. Craig brought his face closer to Tweek's trying to get a grasp on the blonde and his situation. "Tweek what do you mean by 'out'?"

Tweek brought his head back down to look at Craig with heavy eyes and an open mouth that was breathing deep. "B-Before you c-c-came here I was b-busy and then you came and y-yo-you scared me and n-now it's AH" Tweek did his best to make a sentence without stuttering or seeming like he had a vibrator up his ass, but it was futile and the way Craig was looking at him didn't help. All Tweek could get out was that blubbering mess of words that only worsened the situation. 

Craig just looked more confused and more flustered as his boyfriend spoke "Tell me what to do I'm confused" the noirette looked at his boyfriend with concern, but also he was a healthy teen boy and the sight in front of him had his head spinning and his boner raging. Tweek was in front of him looking like a version of pure sex with his moaning and blushing, but Craig didn't know his problem so he tried to get his mind out of the gutter. 

Tweek took the chance to get Craig out of the room and nodded "W-water, please get me some water"

Craig immediately ran out of the room to the kitchen downstairs. Tweek got up feeling his knees wobble. He closed the door and locked it before he began to try and reach for the vibrator, Tweek whined the whole time and tried to cover his mouth, but it did nothing. Tweek's fingers were just out of reach as he felt the tip of the vibrator, but his fingers couldn't grip it. On accident the poor boy had sent the thing deeper into him and he collapsed on the ground as it hit a spot that Tweek couldn't handle. 

"Shit! Ah I can't take it!" Tweek laid on the floor gripping onto his carpet in order to get some kind of balance back to himself. The blonde felt dizzy and light headed, his mind was foggy, he just wanted to feel release already. 

Craig came up to the door and tried to open it, he started jiggling the handle "Tweek! Open the door Honey. I'm just trying to help"

Tweek shook his head, Craig was not allowed to see him like this, but what was he going to do wait until the batteries died? 

Tweek reached out for the packaging of the vibrator and it was advertised on the side that the batteries would last for three days of ongoing use. Tweek whined aloud as he just got frustrated, this situation, despite feeling amazing, was not good and wasn't ideal. Tweek tried to brainstorm more ideas as he moaned aloud having given up on trying to hold them back. The blonde would not have thought he would be this vocal and was embarrassed to learn he was.

"C-C-Craig I-I'm fine I p-promise I just-AH I'm gonna AH!" Tweek had been trying his best to delay the inevitable, or at least until Craig left but, he could feel the vibrator start to reach its intended goal of getting the blonde off. As he felt that tension in his gut starting to reach that peak, the realization that he needed this out before he came and was stuck in there dawned on him. 

Craig listened to the noises and groaned against the door, the noises were so sexual and Craig felt like breaking down the door and taking Tweek, but instead the noirette mentally hit himself as he thought about the fact his boyfriend could be writhing in pain and here he was getting horned up to the noises. "Tweek I'll break down this door. I swear if you don't open it"

The boy waited outside the door with baited breath as he heard noises of Tweek moaning still, but then he heard the noises get close to the door "Craig. I-I n-need your h-help" the blonde said quietly, but whining at the end.

Craig pushed himself harder against the door trying his best to hear everything the blonde was saying. "Alright Honey, but I need you to open the door" Craig said sweetly and Tweek felt his heart swell at the tone, it was one he used rarely and usually saved it for when Tweek really wasn't doing well. He felt guilty for making Craig so worried he was going to break down a door, if he were to break the door down he would just see Tweek getting off from the vibrator.

"A-Alright, b-but I-I'm not dressed a-a-and I n-need y-you to AH! C-Craig I'm-Coming-AH!" Tweek let out a final cry and he collapsed against the door, his orgasm had hit and caused him to crumple against the floor. Craig clenched his teeth at the sound of his boyfriend thudding against the door.

"Tweek! Ah fuck it! Tweek stand back! I'm coming in!" Craig stood back before he kicked at the door and it swung open to a sight that will never leave his memory.

Tweek laid on the floor with nothing on except his green button up completely unbuttoned and splayed out around him, his dick was out and covered in cum. The white substance coated his thighs and stomach along with a thin layer of sweat. The blond overall was red and sweaty. His breathing was erratic and he was clutching at the carpet of the floor as his back arched upwards. Despite having just came the blonde was still moaning loudly and this time it sounded more like whines.

"Holy shit" is all Craig could mutter to himself, but he snapped back to reality when the blonde let out a strained moan. The taller bent down scooping Tweek into his arms "Hey what happened? Or is going on?"

Tweek looked at Craig with heavy lids and moaned before he said "It's s-s-stuck. AH! I-I-I c-can't g-get it" Twee gripped onto Craig's sweater like it was a life line "I-it's too much AH! G-Get it o-out"

Craig just looked at his boyfriend still confused "What's stuck? Where?"

Tweek just looked at Craig between strained moans "I-I-I gotavibrator!" Tweek rushed through the sentence, but it didn't slip past Craig's ears, the noirette could only look at his boyfriend with wide eyes. Tweek let out a whine and curled more towards his boyfriend then said with deep seriousness in his eyes "An-And it's there"

Both boys looked down at the Tweek's hips at the same time and then Craig finally understood what he was going to have to do. Craig who had been holding Tweek in his arms finally just nodded then laid the blonde down on the carpet gently. Craig then sat in front of Tweek's closed knees, he gave the blonde a look and Tweek just nodded before he hid his face by slinging an arm over his face. Craig opened Tweek's legs with his hands on the blonde's knees, Tweek's legs were trembling from over stimulation and the noirette's heart swelled as he heard Tweek moan from just touching his knees. Craig then looked down at his hole and he felt himself salivate.

This is what his wet dreams were made of, Tweek open and presenting himself to him, Craig's mouth opened letting out jagged breaths as he saw his hole. It was pink and puckering as Tweek's cum dripped down over it. Craig could barely sustain himself, he licked his lips and felt himself involuntarily lean his face towards the gaping hole. 

"P-Please h-h-hurry" Tweek said desperately his chest heaved up and down

Craig shook his head snapping out of his daze and pulling his head back, Craig bit his lip before he reached a tentative hand towards Tweek. The noirette poked at the blonde's hole gently and pulled back when Tweek let out a loud cry "Sorry" Craig said not sure of what he just did to his boyfriend. 

"N-No y-you're fine ah ah j-just ah" Tweek swallowed harshly "T-T-Try licking your f-fingers. T-Their d-dry" 

Craig nodded before he put his two fore fingers into his mouth, he sucked on them until he believed them coated enough to enter Tweek. The noirette nervously poked his index finger into Tweek causing the boy to arch his back up with a whine. The sharp noise went directly to the hard on that was painfully pressing against the front of Craig's jeans. The male tried to calm his breathing before continuing, it was hard for him to think straight about the situation when Tweek was laying before him as a moaning mess. Craig then inserted his middle finger and tried his best not to savor in the way Tweek moaned his name.

Craig then reached his fingers in and felt the device. It was moving around like there was no tomorrow and Craig felt bad for the squirming boy underneath him. Craig used his two fingers as pliers to pull out the small thing causing so much trouble.

When Craig pulled it out Tweek let out a hiss and collapsed against the floor "I'm n-never using that. A-Again" Tweek said his voice cold and embarrassed.

Craig just got lost staring at the scene in front of him, he stared at Tweek's hole then the vibrator and back and forth. He could felt his dick twitch as he looked at the scene in front of him, Craig swallowed then let out a long breath. He handed the still on device to Tweek. "H-here"

Tweek took it to turn it off and then threw the vibrator towards the trash can, the blonde let out a big huff of air as he seemed to become acutely aware of his situation and how he was currently dressed... or undressed. 

"Oh my god!" Tweek reached out for his blankets pulling them over him and brought his legs towards him.

Craig watched as Tweek did this and said trying to lighten the mood "I mean I've already seen it all so..."

Tweek glared and punched him.

"Hey! I just saved you from that thing!" Craig said feigning offense.

Tweek rolled his eyes "You also caused me to shove that-th-that thing up myself!"

Craig looked at him like he was crazy "What! How?"

"When you smacked your hand against the window like a murderer you scared me and it-it went in!" Tweek said before he covered his face with the blankets he was using to cover himself.

Craig looked at his embarrassed boyfriend and sighed, he scooted over to where he sat and pulled the blonde into his arms. Tweek stiffened in the hold. "I'm sorry I scared you and you know, did-" Craig motioned with his hand "All this"

Tweek leaned his head against his chest "It's not your fault... well it kinda is, but thanks for helping me get it o-out" Tweek kissed Craig's cheek and smiled despite the awkward situation "I was thinking I would just wait the three days til the thing died"

"You would have waited three days instead of just calling me for help?" Craig said with an incredulous tone

Tweek's face flushed a darker shade of red "Well...yes, this was a very weird situation"

Craig stared at the blonde with furrowed brows disbelieving "So it dies and it's still up there. You still have to get it out some how. How would you do that? Unless you're calling other people to come and help you?" Craig finished his statement his dipping into the blonde's neck, peppering his neck with little kisses. 

"Hey! No I'm not calling anybody else-well I would call Kenny maybe" Tweek said pondering

Craig pulled his head away from the boy's neck then glared down at Tweek with a deadly looking face "What?"

Tweek smiled up at his boyfriend "Kidding Craig, but you have to admit, that boys dealt with almost everything" Craig rolled his eyes at his boy giving him a squeeze of the arm then he thought about something.

"You know, I am wondering something?"

"What is it?"

"Why did you get a vibrator?" Craig said looking down at his boyfriend, a single eyebrow raised at the blonde. 

Tweek covered his face in his hands and shook his head "I'm not ready for this talk"

Craig nudged Tweek's head with his nose "Come on Tweek, you know I love you no matter what and I just had my hand up your ass so..."

Tweek punched Craig in the chest "Gah! Shut up!" 

"Sorry, sorry, come on though" Craig gave another squeeze to the boy in his arms "Why'd you need that thing?" 

Tweek bit his lip and he brought his hands down from his face "I was trying to get myself ready for... well for...when or if we do... it"

Craig felt his stomach do a flip at the thought and his boner that had been going away start to get back up again. "Oh I see"

Tweek nodded as he looked away from his boyfriend embarrassed "I know. It's dumb, I should have just stuck to my fingers"

Craig thought about Tweek alone in his bedroom fingering himself to get ready for him, Craig felt like he was going to cum in his pants. The evenings events were too much for him, Craig let out a gruff groan that rippled from his throat as the vivid image in his head of Tweek on the floor came into his thoughts.

"Craig? Are you okay?" Tweek asked fully turning towards Craig now.

Craig nodded looking his boyfriend up and down, a glint of something dark and lustful in his eye. "Yeah, I just think I've seen to much of my boyfriend and I need to go home and jack off"

Tweek flushed a deep red as Craig started to scoot away from the blonde. Craig stood up and took off his jacket, he tried to use the jacket to cover his boner although Tweek defiantly saw it. Tweek stood up in front of Craig, the blankets still against his chest covering himself.

"Wait, uh before you go" Tweek swallowed looking at the ground "Maybe I could..." Tweek trailed off the end of his sentence to look at Craig's eyes then his belt, his hands resting on Craig's chest to let the blanket covering Tweek drop "H-help you with that"

Craig felt like he was going to explode, his boyfriend was offering to blow him in pretty much the nude. Craig immediately nodded at the blonde his mouth not really working to form a sentence. 

"Yehmm"


End file.
